The present invention relates to a wireless communication device, method, and system. For example, the present invention may be applied to a short range wireless network such as a sensor network.
In the short range wireless network such as the sensor network, sometimes a wireless terminal constituting the wireless network is often added or deleted. In addition, since there are many wireless terminals, it is highly possible that some wireless terminal breaks down.
Therefore, the wireless terminal has to perform routing while constantly recognizing breakdowns of surrounding wireless terminals serving as transmission destinations. Accordingly, various kinds of method for recognizing a breakdown state of a wireless terminal in a wireless network environment have been proposed.
For example, JP 2008-182409A1 proposes a method for suspecting a breakdown because packets (existence notification message in JP 2008-182409A1) periodically exchanged between wireless terminals have not been received, transmitting a diagnosis message to a suspected terminal via various kinds of paths, and detecting the breakdown from a response from the terminal.